


Kalos Journey: Akira's Story

by Akira575



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira575/pseuds/Akira575
Summary: Akira is new to the Kalos region! Owing a debt to Professor Sycamore, he leaves his new home in Vaniville Town to embark on a journey across Kalos with the Pokedex. He'll make new friends and meet tons of Pokemon he's never before encountered. What new stories await him on this journey? Stay tuned~





	1. Welcome to Kalos! Now go on a journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm replaying Pokemon Y and I thought it'd be fun to write a story based on my gameplay using my OC, Akira. I'll switch up some stuff that differs from the game, but the main storyline will be the same. Also, the pokemon he catches will be whatever I catch in the game. The chapters will most likely be short so please don't expect anything too lengthy...
> 
> I also suck at summaries. Sorry! >_<

Bang, bang, bang!  
The teen groaned and rolled over in bed. Someone was knocking on his front door... It was too early! He'd spent all night unpacking and settling into his new home. Another knock sounded however and he sighed, getting out of bed and rubbing tired green eyes. The slender male gave himself a quick glance in the full-length mirror beside his closet and ran his fingers through his long dark hair a few times. Decent enough. Clad only in sleep shorts and a large t-shirt, he headed downstairs to answer the door. He could already hear someone talking loudly outside.

"I hope they're home! The Professor told us to invite them!"

"Calm down, Shauna. We'll give them another few minutes."

Curious as to who his visitors were, Akira opened the front door. The two teens standing on his front step quickly turned to look at him. The girl looked him up and down and smiled brightly. "OH! So you were asleep! Sorry about waking you." She gave a quick bow in apology, hands pressed together. "You're Akira, right? I'm Shauna and this is Calem." The young man standing beside her waved quietly. Seemed he was going to let her do the talking.  
Akira gave them a curious look before speaking in turn. "My name is Akira. It's uh..it's nice to meet you two. I was going to introduce myself later on today but this works too I suppose." He smiled lightly, feeling his sleepiness begin to fade. "I overheard that you were inviting me somewhere?"

Shauna nodded excitedly. "Yes! I don't know how much you know about the Kalos region since you just moved here, so I'll explain quickly. In this region, teens are selected by Professor Sycamore to go out on a quest with a thing called a Pokedex to gather information. We, like, get our own Pokemon and everything! Only a select few get chosen and it just so happens that us three and two others have been picked this time! Isn't that exciting?!" She did a little twirl and giggled sweetly.  
Aki smiled at her excitment. So, that beautiful man he'd met at the airport must have been Professor Sycamore. He did say that he might ask a favor in the future in exchange for helping him out back then. Well, he wasn't the type to skip out on an owed debt. Besides, this adventure could be just what he needed to get his start in this new place. He needed a sorce of income to keep his house and Pokemon trainers earned money for winning battles, right? It kinda worked out perfectly.

"That does sound exciting." He stepped aside and made a hand gesture into his house. "Would you like to come in? I won't take too long to get ready. Then we can get going." Shauna nodded and immeadiately headed inside, slipping her shoes off just inside the entryway. Calem however seemed a bit wary. He hovered just outside before giving Akira a slight nod and following Shauna. Aki closed the door. He could understand Calem's attitude and held nothing against him. He was quite feminine and liked to dress and hold himself accordingly. It tended to make a lot of other guys he met uncomfortable. While quiet, Calem had at least kept up a polite attitiude.

He showed his guests into the small living room. It was just a couch, coffee table, and a stand with a small television. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll try to hurry." He turned and took the stairs up to his room two at a time. He hurriedly threw on some khaki shorts and his favorite top, a dark green loose fitted tee with short black sleeves and a large print of a black and silver pokeball on the front. Slipping on a black cloth belt and some knee-high black socks, he grabbed a light brown messenger bag and filled it with necessities: wallet, keys, and his small makeup bag. He threw on some eyeliner and tied his waist- length hair up into a loose bun. Then he hurried back downstairs. Took him no more than 10 minutes. "Sorry about the wait. Shall we get going?" He stopped beside the couch his visitors were sitting on.

Shauna gasped and stood. "You look so cute! Ohmygosh! So pretty!" She clapped her hands together with a big smile.  
Well, how sweet was she?! Akira was pretty sure his cheeks were bright red. "T-thank you." He gave her a slightly embarrassed smile and was glad she seemed so friendly. Maybe they could be friends?  
Calem got up, checking his watch. "I'm...going on ahead. I don't want to be late." He quickly slipped on his shoes and headed out with a soft "I'll see you there".  
Shauna looked after him with a concerned look. "He's a good guy. But he's got a one-track mind, ya know? I hope you two can become good friends." She shuffled her socked feet and clasped her hands behind her back. "Me too. I hope we can be good friends too!"  
That caused Aki to smile brightly. "Same here, Shauna." He held out a hand, which she grasped in her own. "Alright! Shall we get going as well?" Shauna agreed excitedly and rushed to put her shoes back on. Aki did the same, pulling on a pair of dark brown hiking boots. Then they headed outside and he locked the door.

He let Shauna lead the way, walking beside her. "How old are you, Shauna?"

She puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips. "I just turned 15 yesterday!" She declared proudly. Then she looked over at him. "What about you?"

"I'm 16 and happy belated birthday." His birthday had been a few months ago. It was nice to have a friend around the same age as him. "Are the others also around our age?" He was curious about the other teens that had also been chosen.  
She nodded. "Yes. Calem is 16, and the other two are 14 and 16 as well. I think the Professor tried to keep the group around the same ages." She gave Akira a glance. "We're also all from the same town. But you just moved here. Not to be rude, but I wonder why the Professor picked you too."

Akira chuckled softly. "I believe it's because I owe him. He helped me out when I first arrived here in Kalos and I think this is how he means for me to return the favor."

"Oooh! That makes a lot more sense." She suddenly gasped and pointed ahead. "Oh look! The gate to Aquacorde is so close!" She picked up the pace and soon they were both running through the gate. "YAY! Cute li'l Pokemon, here we come!"


	2. Nicknames and our first Pokemon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira, Shauna, and Calem meet their new Pokemon partners!

"Akira, this is Tierno. He's got some fantastic dance moves!" Shauna began, introducing one of the two boys across the table. They had reached Aquacorde Town a short while ago and had been waved down by the group of boys at a cafe near the town's entrance. Calem was already seated at the table, drinking an iced coffee.

The first boy, Tierno, smiled and waved to Akira in a friendly way. He seemed like a nice guy. "Nice to meet you!" He turned to the smaller red head next to him. "This guy beside me is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy." Trevor waved quietly with a small smile. Yep. He really was shy. Tierno continued before anyone else could speak. "You know, I feel like we'll be a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames." He looked around and then faced Akira again. With a straight face, he asked "Can I call you A-Meister?"

Akira blinked a few times, wondering if it was a joke. It had to be a joke, right? No one just nicknames someone they just met. Especially something so weird. He didn't have a chance to speak as Shauna spoke up. "What?! No way! He's a L'il A for sure!" Were they serious? They both turned to the young red head. "What do you think, Trevor?"

The smaller male looked like he was going to fall off his seat. He flushed brightly as he stammered his reply. "W-what? You want me to nickname someone I just met? You guys shouldn't put people on the spot like that.." He frowned slightly and Akira almost wanted to hug him for being the most sensible of the three. "Well...how about something low key? Maybe something like.... A-kins?"

Akira wanted to bang his head on the table. What the hell was with these nicknames?! He wasn't a pet! He slumped. Great. He was going to have some weird nickname now...

"Why don't you decide what we'll call you?" Came a calm voice from beside him.

Akira looked up and saw Calem glancing at him while sipping his coffee. He must have seen how distressed he was about the nickname. The feminine male gave the other a grateful smile and looked at the others. "Well, back in the Johto region my cousin called me Aki. I wouldn't mind that."

Shauna threw her hands up in delight. "Ohh~ Yes! That really does fit you perfectly! We're all going to be great friends so we'll call you that from now on!" Tierno and Trevor nodded their approval as well.

A waitress came over and took their orders. Once she'd left, Shauna turned to Tierno. "So can we see the Pokemon now? I wanna meet my new partner soon!"

Tierno grinned and picked up a case from beside his chair. "I know, right? It was such an amazing feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokemon!" He set the case on the table and opened it. Three Pokeballs and a velvet drawstring bag lay inside. The Pokeballs were inscribed with the Pokemon's names: Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. 

Shauna gasped in excitment and looked at Akira and Calem. "I think we should let the Pokemon out and see who they choose. Sound good to you two?" Calem shrugged and nodded in agreement. Aki nodded as well. It was only fair to let the Pokemon have a say on their trainer as well. They were going to be partners after all.

Tierno grasped the three Pokeballs and threw them up in the air. In a flash of red light, three pokemon appeared on the ground beside the table. Akira, Shauna, and Calem stood to get a better look. Akira studied the Pokemon curiously. He'd never seen anything like them back in Johto. The small orange fox Pokemon ran in circles, chasing it's tail before sneezing. A small flame came out of it's nose. So that one was a fire type. The frog with the foam around it's neck must be a water type. So....the green one with spikes is probably a grass type if he was going by the standard types that most trainers started with.

The Pokemon blinked up at them and Shauna waved. "Hello, there. You're all so cute! We we were hoping you might want to go travel with us." The fox yipped cutely and bounded over to her. It rubbed it's head against her leg. "Fen!"

Aki knelt down to look at the other two. Seemed the fox had chosen Shauna. The green spikey one was studying Calem closely almost as if it were sizing him up. Maybe he was meant to partner with the frog then? Green eyes locked onto the water type. He did think it was pretty cool looking. Moving closer, he smiled gently. "Hi. I'm Akira. Would you be my partner?" The Pokemon stared up at him through squinty eyes then nodded. "Kie." That caused his smile to grow. "Thank you. I hope we become good friends."

Shauna came over, holding her Fennekin in her arms. "You and Froakie then? That's so cool! Are you going to give it a nickname?"

He honestly hadn't thought of that. Did he want to give it a nickname? Did it want a nickname?" He glanced down at his new partner and it just shrugged. "We'll discuss nicknames later once we become better aquainted." Shauna nodded and they all sat back down at the table with their new Pokemon. The waitress brought their drinks and Froakie climbed into Akira's lap to stare at his mango iced tea. It reached out and snatched the mango slice that garnished the glass. Aki smirked and pat it's head. Sassy little frog.

"Pardon me." Trevor spoke up nervously. "There's something else for you three from the Professor." He took the drawstring bag from the case and opened it. From within the bag, he pulled three small devices. "These will help you understand Pokemon on a much deeper level." He handed one to each of them. Aki rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the device. "That's a Pokedex. It can automatically record data on any Pokemon you encounter. Go ahead and try it on your Pokemon."

Aki held the device up to Froakie. It sprung open and displayed quite a bit of data on the little critter. He quickly scanned through the information and snapped it shut. Trevor continued. "The Professor wants us all to go on this adventure to try and complete the Pokedex. It's a very important mission!"

Tierno gently slapped his friend on the back. "Oh lighten up, Trevs. You're so serious!" He laughed and Trevor stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyway! Now that we finished our errand, I'm going to go hunt for some Pokemon! See you guys later!" He plopped some money on the table for him and Trevor and got up. "Let's get going, Trevs! Our journey awaits!" He pulled his friend along as he sped off.

The three left at the table watched them go. Shauna began listing all the things she wanted to do together on their journey. Calem seemed lost in his thoughts and Aki slowly did the same. This journey was a big deal. It was going to be fun! But also a lot of work. He was responsible for an important task and he also now had a Pokemon to care for as well. This was a pleasantly unexpected development in his new life here in Kalos. He welcomed it with open arms. This was the kind of excitement he needed!

After they'd all finished their drinks and paid, Calem waved goodbye and headed further into town. Shauna put Fennekin down and pulled something out of her bag. "Hey, can I get your number? I know we all won't be staying together all of the time and I just want to make sure we can reach each other in case something happens."

Akira stared at the object in her hands. "Ah! I knew I forgot something at home! My Holo Caster!" How could he have forgotten something so important?! "I have to run home and grab it! You should go on ahead, Shauna. I'll catch up with you later." He gave her an apologetic smile and turned to leave.

"A-Aki! Wait!"

He stopped and turned his head to give the younger teen a quizzical look. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be my opponent in my Pokemon-Battling debut! Let's battle real quick before we part ways!"

Akira stared at her for a moment before fully turning to face her. He grinned, hand on his cocked hip. "Alright, Shauna. You're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details on Akira's Froakie:  
> Nickname: (find out in the next chapter~)  
> Gender: Male  
> Nature: Sassy  
> Ability: Torrent
> 
> ~~~~  
> Who will win the battle between Shauna and Aki? Find out in the next chapter! As the journey continues...!


End file.
